Punk Levi x Reader Animals
by Ino Fujiwara
Summary: Warning: Mild Sexual Content! Levi is a punk thug you meet while walking home from school one day and the two of you hit it off. Only problem, you have to keep the relationship a secret from your parents. Inspired by the song "Animals".


[Punk!Levi x Reader] Animals (AU)

**WARNING: sexual content**

There was no way your parents would approve of a guy like him. Jet black hair that hung in his piercing silver eyes, short in temper and equally in stature, foul language, and not to mention the trouble that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Levi Ackerman, the notorious thug.

And he just happened to be your boyfriend. Secretly, of course. You didn't need your parents nagging at you about scholarships or job opportunities that could be lost if you ever got involved with a bad boy like him. This was your life. You were the innocent little goodie-two-shoes who always followed every rule; one of the smartest girls in your senior class who always took Honors or AP classes. You were the girl next door and everyone had such high expectations for your future. But something about this man had drawn you in, despite the 4 year age difference.

You met Levi on your route home after school one day about 2 years previous. Even with earbuds playing music in your ears, you kept aware of your surroundings, careful not to talk to anybody who may have made eye contact. While you didn't live in a particularly dangerous area, there was always a small portion of your walk that concerned you. No one ever bothered you, but still, it didn't hurt to be cautious. As you were just passing through this slightly daunting part of town, a small dent in the sidewalk caused you to trip over your feet. Your knee crashed into the cement as the contents of your bag scattered around you. A groan of pain escaped your lips as you tried to wipe your knee clean.

"Sheesh, what a damn clutz..."

Your gaze moved up to meet that of a young man, who appeared to be around your age; or he would if he wasn't covered in piercings and tattoos, leaning against a nearby wall. A cigarette rested between his lips as he stared down at your injured form with no sign of interest whatsoever. Immediately upon taking sight of him, your eyes averted towards the ground beneath you as you hurriedly picked up your things. A pale, scarred hand came into sight that reached to pick up your wallet and cell phone.

"H-Hey wait! Um...those are..." You stammered, trying to stand up for yourself, but intimidated by his rugged appearance.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm just trying to help. Damn..." The ebony-haired man sighed before tossing the items into your shaking hands. "What, you thought I was going to steal them?"

"Well...to be completely honest, yes. I'm not really comfortable in this part of town." You gave a relieved sigh as you placed the rest of your belongings into your bag. "I apologize if I've caused you any trouble," you smiled sweetly and turned on your heel to leave, hoping to get away with no other complications.

An eyebrow quirked in suspicion as you turned to leave so quickly. "Yeah, whatever. There's no need to be sorry or any of that crap. I didn't even do anything," the man added with a roll of his eyes before watching you scurry away. "Tch...damn brat," he muttered under his breath as a small puff of smoke was blown into the polluted city air.

Every day you took that route, and you began to see the same young man more and more often, leaning against the same wall with a cigarette between his lips. Each time the two of you met, you'd stop to talk a little longer, and you began to enjoy these frequent conversations. You soon learned his name and age, how far he got in school before he dropped, as well as other miscellaneous facts. Sure, he was a rough-looking punk with an acid tongue, but he wasn't all bad. Levi also was able to learn more about you, his observations becoming more detailed as time passed. He began to memorize your walk, speech patterns, each facial feature, and even the glint in your eyes when you were excited. Your presence soothed him, his glare softened when you were around, and your body wasn't too bad to look at either. One thing led to another, and you became his girlfriend soon enough.

It was a little after midnight, or maybe closer to 1, now that your eyes were clearing from waking so suddenly, your alarm blaring through your headphones. The night you'd planned to randeveau with Levi was finally here. Silence, accompanied by darkness, assured you that your parents were asleep and this was the perfect time to make your escape. Peering out your window, you noticed a black car coming down your street and instantly recognized it as Levi's. Not even bothering to change out of your tank top and pajama shorts, you brushed your hair and grabbed your phone before swiftly making your way out the front door and into the passenger's seat.

"So you actually did it. Not bad, brat," he scoffs before quickly pulling away from your house and down the street.

"What's so surprising? I told you I would." Your arms crossed under your bust as you roll your eyes slightly, not really wanting to hear his reply.

The corner of his lips tugged upward, his eyes kept on the road in front of them. "Well considering you're such a fucking kiss up to practically every adult on the planet, I had to see to believe."

A mischevious glint shined in your eyes as you leaned closer to him, your lips only inches away from his ear, "Well you're an adult right? So why don't I "kiss up" to you?" you whispered seductively, your fingertips trailing down his chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt. You left light, butterfly kisses down his jawline while your hand continued to move south. Levi's breath hitched slightly at the sudden change, causing a smirk to spread across your lips.

"Damn, (f/n)... Why don't we wait til the car's stopped? Are you trying to make us crash?" he choked out through already labored breaths. His hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles starting to turn white.

"I'd rather not," you sneered, the zipper of Levi's pants being undone by your slender fingers. He sighed, struggling to focus on the road rather than tackling you right then and there. Both of your hands found their way into the man's boxers, relieving him of his tightening jeans. A deep groan could be heard as you pleasured him; first with the soft skin of your hands that hadn't seen a day of work, then orally, your tongue moving in every way that made him shiver with delight.

"Shit...Y-You're not half bad at this," he stuttered ever-so-slightly, "You sure you haven't done this before?"

You gave no verbal response, but instead finished what you had begun. When Levi had to swerve to miss a small ditch, he knew it was time to pull over. The second the car was stopped safely in a remote area, concealed by the trees and darkness of the night, Levi pushed you off of him. Chapped lips crashed against yours forcefully, his tongue pushing past your swollen lips to meet yours. A soft moan escaped into his mouth in return as your arms snaked around his neck. Large, masculine hands roamed your frail body, touching every inch he could reach with such limited space, before resting on your backside. Sounds of heated breaths and tangling limbs filled the car, both of you unable to get enough of one another. Levi's lips trailed down your sleek neck and collarbone, his hands reaching beneath your tank top to feel your warm skin under his chilled hands. A chill shot down your spine as the fabric was removed and tossed to the floor, his hands and tongue swirling over the small buds on your chest. The image of your parents flashed through your mind for a split second, but you immediately brushed it aside. You both knew that they would be furious if they knew what was happening at this moment, but neither of you cared. You needed freedom, an escape from the cage you called "life". More and more clothing was discarded and casually flung wherever. His steely orbs examined your exposed body as you laid beneath him, a blush burning your cheeks. With permission, he entered you, carefully and slowly. You were special, and he wanted to make sure that you felt the best than you ever had in this moment. His touch had softened, his kisses were passionate, and his movements into you were sensual and intimate.

Speed picked up; the car began to rock while the sound of skin on skin intensified along with moans and yells as ecstasy overtook the both of you. However, a faint sound outside caused you to jump; Levi stopping instantly. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" he questioned, holding you lovingly against his chest.

"What was that sound?"

The shorter man sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks, dampened with sweat. "Probably the wind. No one else knows we're out here, calm down. Everything's fine."

Fear flashed your (e/c) eyes and your skin grew pale. You instantly pushed away from Levi, your hands groping for something, anything, to cover yourself. "Levi!" you whispered frantically, "My dad is outside the car! He hasn't seen us just yet, but he's bound to find us!"

Levi pulled himself up and off of you, searching around for his keys once his pants were secured on. "Shit! Where the hell are my keys?! Ugh, they must've fallen on the floor somewhere..." the man groaned, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..."

You just barely got your top and panties on before a tapping of the window made Levi and you flinch. You were caught. There was no getting around it. The door was reluctantly opened and the freezing, 2 AM air filled the naturally-heated car. Shame washed over your face as your father glared silently at you and your punk of a boyfriend.

"So you've been out with this guy all this time? You had your mother and I worried sick just so you could have a little fun with this lowlife thug? Tch..." the man spat with a look of disgust, his eyes narrowed harshly. His words stung Levi, knowing that the man was absolutely right. You were a good girl with a bright future. And he was a no-good delinquent who was lucky to even get home alive. What kind of life would he be able to give you? Certainly not anything close to the one you had laid out in front of you. But still, he loved you. And he wanted you, and your dad, to be aware of that. No words were exchanged, but the look your father gave was more chilling that the late night wind. You understood immediately and finished dressing yourself, before glancing at Levi, an apologetic look plastered on your face. You opened the opposite door and stepped out, walking around to get into your dad's car.

However, before he was able to drive you away, Levi jumped out of his car and gripped the arm of your father. "Wait, sir, please! I know I'm not anything special, and you probably will never forgive me. But I love your daughter! I love her more than anything and I wanted her to know that," he transfers his gaze to you, "(f/n), I'm sorry."

You could see his seriousness, and you could hear the quivering in his voice. It was the first time you'd ever seen Levi this way. Tears welled up in your eyes, shining in the moonlight as you watched your dad yank his arm away and get into the driver's seat beside you. With a slam of the door, the man started the ignition. You glanced back to Levi, tears now spilling down your cheeks.

"I'm sorry too. I love you, Levi."


End file.
